1. Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a method of improving storage of image data in digital printing or scanning. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of storing image data manipulated by mixed-raster content (MRC) segmentation processes for improved classification and retrieval of image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Before image data is stored (and later output) to a digital output device, the image data is preferably compressed, i.e., coded to minimize the space needed to store and output the image data. In particular, due its large size, digital image data that is output to a device such as a multi-function printer (e.g., for copying and/or printing) demands typically require compression. For color or grayscale image data that is to be compressed, conversion of such image data to binary image data is generally not sufficient.
One technique for manipulating digital image data includes segmentation (or auto-segmentation). Segmenting image data into two or more planes tends to improve compression of the image, and also allows different compression methods to be applied to the different planes. For example, it is generally known in the art that a format such as mixed raster content (MRC) (also referred to as multiple raster content) may be used by digital multifunction devices to manipulate and compress image data. Such MRC compression models are becoming increasingly popular for image storage or archiving, especially for text documents and forms because of their increased compressibility. However, when archiving the forms or documents on a large scale, it can later become difficult to extract forms of similar characteristics from memory storage in an efficient manner.
Therefore, a simpler, yet effective method for compressing and storing image data using MRC segmentation techniques in order to ease retrieval of images for output is desirable.